


Simon and the cave

by Missy3000



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Getting Together, Gods, In Love, Japanese Mythology - Freeform, Kinda, Mythology - Freeform, Simon has a brother, Strip Tease, baz is having fun, not really - Freeform, simon is entranced, simon is sulking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy3000/pseuds/Missy3000
Summary: How do you get a sun god(ess) out of a cave? Strip-tease!





	Simon and the cave

**Author's Note:**

> I know goddess is a female word (at least I think so).  
> But in the original story they are female, so I kinda tried to incorperate that.  
> Have fun!

The humans enjoyed their life on earth, working, laughing, crying, living, dying.  
Simon liked to watch them, when the sun was finding it’s way into their hearts on his command. They called him Amaterasu, goddess shining in the sky, they liked him and he liked them. His life was cozy.  
Short, he liked humans, but other gods… they were annoying sometimes. Especially his brother, who first got himself kicked out of heaven, then visited him, provoked him into a God-making-contest and then couldn’t admit his defeat. And because of that and because he was a ridiculous, he started throwing horses through Simon’s palace, killing one of his servants and at that point he was like “nope, I am out of here.”  
And that why he sits in this cave right now sulking. There was probably chaos out there, with the sun gone and everything. But he didn’t care. If people started throwing horses, they’d have to see how they deal with the consequences.  
Slowly Simon fell asleep. He was woken up by the sound of roosters and for a second he forgot that he was sulking and wanted to rise to the sky, but then he remembered and sat back down. Never again, he wouldn’t endure the childlessness of gods any further, he was out.  
He fell asleep again, until he heard music, woke up and got annoyed. He would step out there, tell them to keep it down, so he could sleep.  
Carefully he looked out of the cage, wanting to get a view of the situation and then he saw him.  
Baz, the goddess of dawn, of joy and parties, was standing on a little tribune, dancing.  
His shirt was buttoned down all the way, hanging loosely around his waist, his shorts were short, like dangerously shorts and he danced. Red light in the sky, he took of his shirt, threw it to Simon and smiled. Entranced Simon stepped closer, not able to take his eyes of Baz’ moving body, his smile, his flaming eyes.  
Baz winked at him and turned around, arms in his hair, his body moving. Simon looked at his ass and swallowed. Damn. Baz turned to him again, opened his shorts and ripped them off, standing there only in his underpants, laughing. He then stepped down the tribune and walked towards Simon. The music playing, Baz way to move hypnotizing. He reached up and let his finger wander across Simon’s cheek. Simon’s breath wobbled.  
“Hey beautiful. Glad you’re out here.”, Baz whispered, his lips lingering a tiny bit away from Simon’s. Simon just nodded and let Baz take his hands to place them on Baz’ hips. His naked skin under his fingers, Simon swallowed again. His mouth was suddenly so dry.  
Someone behind them cleared their throat. Embarrassed Simon turned around, Baz just continued smiling.  
Simon then also noticed that most of the gods were standing around them and that they had sealed up his cave. “Simon, we need you in the sky. The humans need you.”, someone said and Simon, for the first time, looked around. He saw the destruction, the agony and felt really bad. That was all his fault.  
In a heartbeat he was back in the sky, back in his castle, shining his light over the world. “Baz.”, he called out and not a second later he appeared, still shirtless, smiling. “Fucking tease.”, Simon whispered and took him by the neck, for a kiss. Baz smiled and kissed him back. Then he stepped away. “Do you job, sun god. I will see you tonight.”, he said and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this myth.  
> Check out overlysarcasticproductions on youtube to get the real story.  
> Check them out if you are interested in mythology at all, or writing or history. The channel is amazing.  
> Anyway thanks for reading.  
> All my love  
> \- Missy


End file.
